


The Wrong Melody

by CuddlyGoblin



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyGoblin/pseuds/CuddlyGoblin
Summary: Sarah was the girl who fell into the Naruto world, but she grew up and lived her life. Now it's her granddaughter who has to deal with being different in a world full of ninja. Aria grew up listening to stories about superheroes but when she gets own superpowers it ends up not so great. Working close to shinobi doesn't help either.





	The Wrong Melody

Sarah ended up never remembering how she got to the Land of Fire. All she knew was that she still lived with her parents and didn't know what to take in college (maybe dance, since she was getting into her community ballroom dancing lessons). There were just no memories of before she woke up on the side of a road. Luckily there was Haruto, a traveling merchant, who might have been Japanese. Sarah was never good with foreign languages. He took her in and when she learned enough of his language he promised to bring her home.

Years passed and they never found a way back to America but Sarah and Haruto fell in love and got married. They gave up their search and settled into Konohagakure where they opened up a clothing store. Eiji, their one, and only child were born shortly after. Sarah enjoyed teaching her family English and how to do the waltz. There were still times where she woke up crying because she dreamt of her parents and she truly hated those moments because she knew Haruto felt like he didn't try hard enough to bring her home. Cuddling with her husband and son made her heart hurt less after those times.

Haruto and Sarah were not ones to fight and their son was basically a pacifist. So they stayed safely tucked away in the civilian district where Eiji grew up to take over the store when his parents retired and married a sweet young woman, Mao.

Sarah loved her daughter-in-law with all her heart and even took to singing to Mao while she never sang to her boys in the past. It was ridiculous, singing to a grown woman like a baby but Mao would join in. The boys would never admit to being jealous when they caught them singing and dancing in the living room. Aria came three years after Eiji and Mao married. They were the perfect family until the Fox came.

The family was torn apart when sweet Mao and Eiji were killed during the attack on the village. Sarah had always felt young no matter how many years passed but when the incident happened she felt her bones grow weary and stiff. Aria was sweet and calm just like her mother but the store drained the energy out of Sarah and it was difficult to keep up Aria. It was not a happy life but they all tried to stay positive.

When Sarah went to sleep and didn't wake up it crushed Haruto who couldn't help but cry over the lovely lady who couldn't return home and instead settled for him. Aria was young but understood what had happened and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Haruto tried to not drown in his grief for his granddaughter's sake but followed his darling wife to the afterlife shortly after.

Aria was left alone with nobody to protect her from the strange things happening and the faces in the shadows who were starting to watch her.

\------------------

I'm sorry. This is a little short because I haven't done any writing in a long time and even though I read this over hundreds of times, I'm sure I missed something. But I told myself I was going to sit down and write this bit and put it out no matter what. I would love to hear from you guys, I've been going over some of my old stuff and I might rewrite most of it so if there is anything you guys think I need to work on then please tell me. Updates will be slow so please be patient with me.


End file.
